In the art of fishing, it is common to troll from a boat or fish from the shore of a stream. To avoid fishing in the roiled water in the wake of the boat from which fish are generally driven, and to avoid the dragging of a fishing line toward a stream bank by the stream current, devices known as planer boards have been developed which act to pull the fishing line to one side of the boat wake or out toward the middle of the stream. Generally, such devices consist of a block having a wedge-like leading end with the devices being connected in various ways to the fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,068 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,840 are representative of such devices. The block acts as a type of rudder: as the fishing line pulls the block forward, the water acts against the wedge-like leading end to force the block and fishing line away from the line of travel of the boat or the stream bank. In some devices, the fishing line is connected to the block at one or more places. In other devices, two separate lines are used, one running between the boat or fishing pole and the block and one running between the block and the bait and hook.
Several methods of connecting the fishing line to the block have been used in such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,068 depicts the line tied through a hole in an arm affixed to the block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,689 discloses a retaining member which pinches the line to hold it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,538 shows a block with an eccentric rotatable member with a vertical tab that pinches the line between the vertical tab and a vertical post mounted to the block.
Numerous disadvantages in these types of devices have been recognized. In those devices which use spring-biased clamps to pinch the line, the available pinching force of the clamp, and therefore the force required to operative the clamp varies greatly with factors such as whether the clamp or fishing line are wet, the strength and size of the type of fish being sought and the line weight. Some devices are therefore provided with a tightening screw to vary the spring-clamping force. The resulting pinching or crushing action, as well as the frictional effect acting on the fishing line positioned in the clamp and rubbing against the clamp's set screw weakens or damages the line, frequently causing breaks. Particularly vulnerable are the smaller and slipperier types of fishing line.
Another disadvantage found in prior art devices is the difficulty in attaching the device to the fishing line and then detaching it from the line after a strike by a fish. Both the device and line must be held while the line is properly configured and tied or attached to the holding elements of the device. Some devices use a clamp of such force that two hands are required to operate it. Such manipulation is made even more challenging by wet or cold equipment and hands as well as the rocking motion of a boat.
Correspondingly, when a strike has occurred, the fisherman must reel in and fight the fish while at the same time attempting to remove the device from the line. Some devices' clamping mechanisms operate to automatically release the fishing line when a strike has occurred, either leaving the device in the water or allowing it to slide down the line toward the fish by means of a clip or eyelet through which the line runs.
Yet another disadvantage is the lack of easy adjustment to allow quick accommodation to changing fishing conditions. For example, large waves, heavier lines or weights, or varying lures may cause some devices to dive or ride too low in the water. Some devices are provided with a fixed weight along their bottom to provide horizontal stability and guidance as the device is pulled through the water. However, larger waves or increasing the weight on the line to cause the bait to run deeper will cause the planer board to ride lower than desired. Rough water also reduces the effectiveness of the device. One solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,840 which shows a device with several compartments, each of which can be weighted, preferably with water.
What is needed is a planer board, useful in a variety of fishing conditions for a variety of species, which reduces the stress on attached fishing line, which is easy to attach, release, and adjust and which exhibits improved stability during use.